


Fire and Ice

by ElegantN7



Series: Fire and Ice [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 20:05:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2704892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElegantN7/pseuds/ElegantN7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sera and Honnah are always pranking the Advisers. Honnah bit off more than she could chew when she pranked her lover Commander Cullen and he wants to make her pay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire and Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Cullen smut!  
> *hhhnnnggghh*  
> ANYWAY!  
> I'd like to thank Tami for helping me write this fanfic. You're a blessing you.  
> Still figuring out this site but I'm getting there.

Snow was still falling lightly when Sera and Honnah set forth their devious plans. They both looked around deviously for their targets for their master plan. The two were always pranking people, this should be expected. They had already made snow forts much help with Honnah's magic.  
"Here she comes!" Sera giggled, readying her arsenal of snowballs. Josephine was hurriedly walking back to her quarters after talking to Cassandra. She dreaded the cold, obviously doing her best to walk around piles of snow that lay at her feet. Upon getting closer, Sera unleashed her ambush, Honnah joined in, they both threw as many as they could.  
Curses erupted from the ambassador to their surprise. Their heads poking out of the small ice fort, Josephine glared at them, swiping snow off her clipboard. Both Sera and Honnah pointed at each other, playing the blame game while attempting not to laugh. Josephine dropped her clipboard, angrily looked at Sera, running after her throwing snowballs in her wake. Honnah couldn't help but erupt in laughter. 

She leaned her head slightly seeing her next target approach, Cullen. She smiled deviously as she used her magic to repopulate her snowballs. He signed a few things from passing messengers not paying her attention. His back turned to her and that's when she struck. A snowball right to the back of the head. He stiffened, turning around with a sneer expecting to see Sera, but saw Honnah laughing behind cover of a ice fort. His sneer immediately turned to a evil grin, he knelt down, making a snowball to throw at her.  
It was now her turn to stiffen, using her magic she made the walls to her ice fort higher.  
"That's cheating!" He informed her only to get laughter as a response.  
"You're the Templar! Come and get me!" She challenged him, but they both knew he was no longer taking lyrium, he had no way to stop her.  
Suddenly a fireball came down from the battlements with a screech, Honnah ducked, but her ice fortress was melted slightly. Cullen was battle ready in an instant, seeing Dorian saluting from the corner of his eye. Cullen ran towards her ice fortress, she attempted to stop him with her ice powers but she missed from Cullen and Dorian's unexpected attack. Cullen jumped over the walls and pounced on stop of her with a heat of laughter.  
"No Templar abilities and I still bested you!" He laughed at her, tickling her sides making her laugh.  
"You cheated!" She giggled, trying to stop him from tickling her.  
"I had help, but yes, I did cheat somewhat." His face serious as he stopped tickling her. He wanted to kiss her, taste her. Feel her velvety tongue against his. He held her still, cupping her face with a gloved hand, leaning down to kiss her.  
With a devious grin, she disappeared using magic. Using the Fade to escape, her laughter ringing his ears. Cullen fell flat on his stomach when she Fade Stepped away. It annoyed him when she used her powers when he was aroused. Just let him do sweet passionate things to her. Cup her breasts, lick her skin. Hearing her laughter deep inside the doorway off to his right, he curiously inspected the dark hallway. There was enough light to see, but he was still weary. But the darkness wouldn't keep him from her. He squared his shoulders, walking into the hall. Her laughter echoed through the halls making his ears ring with delight. Oh Maker did he love her laugh.  
"You're still cheating!" He failed attempted to keep quiet as he called out to her. Again, his response was her laughter piercing him.  
Entering parts of Skyhold he never thought he would venture peaked his curiosity. Half looking for her and exploring the depths of Skyhold. The hall grew colder by the second as he walked. Snow began to fall lightly. 'Snow? Deep within Skyhold' He then realized, it was Honnah. Walking around a corner a brush of air hit him, drawing him in. He comes to a room, long forgotten yet still elegant, the far side of the rooms the floor was missing. Looking down the view was stunning, seeing down into the valley for miles.  
A snowball gentle splat against the back of his head, then feeling Honnah brush against his back still Fade Walking around him, teasing playfully.  
"Cheating!" He said to the cold room, laughter again his response, this laughter was closer. He slowly turned around to see Honnah smiling at him, she Fade stepped over to him with a smile.  
"Fine, no more magic. I promise." She said embracing him. She pressed herself against him, kissing him with a passionate wet kiss.

He normally followed her lead, but this was his time. He smiled gingerly, grasping her buttocks as he moved making her gasp slightly. He began to nibble at her neck, producing little moans. He began to swing his hips with hers, as if dancing. His hands moved; one to cup her crumbling frame and the other to insure she kept weakening by brushing his fingers against her lightly clothed skin. Snowflakes began to get larger the more he danced with her. He allowed her to snake her fingers into his curly hair, lightly pulling on it made him growl deep in his chest.

"Maker, you're beautiful." He whispered into her ear, kissing it. She leaned into him, feeling his need. He began to undress her slowly, he wanted her to squirm. Making her face him, he planted a hot passionate kiss on her, still fumbling with her shirt. She grabbed his shoulders, allowing him to continue undressing her. 

Honnah hated that he was taking his time undressing her as slowly as he could. He smiled against her lips when she finally had enough of him. Pushing his hands away, she unbuttoned her shirt with lightning speed. Her bare breasts before him, perky and milky white. He kneeled down, taking one in his mouth. His hands pressing her to his mouth to balance himself when she arched her back with pleasure. He sucked on the nipple, feeling it harden against his tongue making him smile. Her hands were back in his hair, lightly tugging. He never would understand her fascination with his hair. 

He pushed her against the stone wall, the snowflakes still lightly falling down on them yet it wasn't cold. Cullen almost couldn't contain his moan when she made him look up, sucking on his Adams Apple made him shiver with pleasure. He let out a deep wanting sigh as she knelt down, brushing away his hands, unbuckling his pants. He clearly showed his pleasure through his small clothes, her eyes darted up at him to see his face ridged yet pleased. He nodded his approval for her. She smiled, unsheathing him from his small clothes. The cold air on his hardened heat almost made his knees buckle. She calmed him down, rubbing his legs tenderly. 

It was now his turn to snake his hands through her golden curls. He always loved playing with her ringlets, stretching them until straight then letting go, watching them bounce back to their original design. He didn't feel inclined to partake in that at the moment. He wanted her. Before she even opened her mouth to taste him, he shoved it right against her lips. He felt her smile against the sensitive skin of his crown making him gasp, whispering her name. Feeling her hot little tongue dart across his shaft was too much for him to handle, his knees gave in, falling right on top of Honnah awkwardly.

"Makers breath! I'm so sorry!" He shouted, tucking himself back into his small clothes. She protested, slithering her arms around him, drawing him in to reassure him that he didn't hurt her. She grabbed his manhood back from his shackles with a small gentle tug. He hissed in a breath, he was no longer taking his time. Hovering over her, he untied her pants and with one large tug, both her small clothes and pants were to her ankles. She drew herself up to meet him, her hands on his neck. He could taste himself on her, but he didn't care. Cullen made her lay back down on the hard cold wooded floor, making it creek. He nuzzled his hips into hers perfectly fitting as she widened her legs. Grabbing her wrists, he pinned them above her head with ease. Looking down to watch himself slide into her, making her gasp and arch her back in response. He looked back up to see her face in ecstasy. He hadn't even began and she was already as sleek as the ice around them. He filled her completely, moving his hips around feeling her insides. He kissed her as she moaned, her sounds flooding his ears. Cullen slid out until just his tip played with her folds. He played with her like that for a few moments, her hands still bound by one of his large hands.  
"Cullen!" She muttered angrily as he continued to play with her. He smiled wickedly before thrusting into her without restraint producing her to cry out. He did it again, making the floor creak. Little whimpers escaped from her mouth, he hushed her by giving her the kiss she longed to have. He continued to grind against her small waist for some time, filling her as much as he could. He felt her build up slowly before her orgasm crash down on him, her screams of pleasure warping him into a mad man. He bucked into her as fast and as hard as he could, while hoping he would not hurt her too much. His wicked grin plastered across his face as it was his turn to release. He came, filling her womb with his seed. He fell on top of her, breathing quick breaths.  
"Makers Breath Honnah! That was incredible." Cullen whispered, kissing her neck. He slipped out of her, cleaned himself before tucking his cargo back into his small clothes.  
Honnah laid there in bliss, smiling.  
"Maker, I love you." She said, grabbing his face, planting a kiss. 

He helped her get dressed, kissing her lightly as he did so. They still had work to do, but, Maker was he glad for he very much needed to be alone with her. He felt at peace, but he was learning to be deviant just like her. With tricks up his sleeve. Soon, he would ask her to marry him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the awesome comments and kudos! <3


End file.
